


Wait For It

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of a prompt asking for Acid and Thorgy fighting over Laila, not a lot of fighting, but hopefully the next part will make up for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started when Laila walked in.

  
From her platforms to the shake n go wig on her head Acid immediately labeled her as not a threat. And that was about all she needed to know about anyone walking in that door, she was here to win and that was it. Seeing Thorgy did put her at ease, if even for a second, one familiar face in the competition calmed her nerves somewhat and she hoped she wouldn’t have to go up against her anytime soon.

  
Thorgy on the other hand was excited to see what kind of girls were going to be sequestered into a 20x20 foot sound stage with her for the next month. Laila was pretty in the face and clearly dressed for comfort as she pointed out when she joined the rest of the group. But once it left her mouth Thorgy regretted saying anything. Bob was already being over exuberant, and dare she say it, annoying, and this just gave her another thing to talk about.

  
Laila suddenly looked much smaller up close, shrinking into herself and although Thorgy had started it she tried to catch her eye to reassure her it was just a light dig between new friends. When she did Laila seemed to brighten up and laugh along, more than the fake polite laughter she had offered Bob before.

  
Once everyone was in the work room it seemed like time was flying by, seeing Ru for the first time and having to stand next to previous winners for the photo shoot was almost overwhelming for the girls and by the time they got back all most of them could think about was de-dragging. After hours of standing, posing, and jumping in heels, nails, and lashes they were about to fall apart.

  
Acid quietly changed and started unpacking while the other girls were still walking in and out of the workroom, she wouldn’t admit it but being newly single had given her the instinct to check out every man in the vicinity. Nothing quite caught her eye, not surprising since her type doesn’t tend to do drag.

  
She liked men who could go head to head with a personality like hers and not back down, she had never met a queen like her, and maybe that was a good thing there’s no way a competition between two egos that big would be safe in a romantic setting. Acid knew she was jaded, and she knew she had a hard shell to crack, there was no reason for her to pretend she was sweet or naturally caring when she isn’t. Lying to yourself gets you nowhere in this world, and eventually she would find someone who understood that. Or not.

  
After getting back from her shoot Thorgy was still in high energy mode, she felt like she was bouncing from wall to wall, getting her own luggage unpacked, ‘helping’ Bob with hers she nearly forgot she was still in drag, but finally got started by taking her clothes and wig off.

  
About half way through something caught her eye, the best ass she had seen in a long time, and in case she didn’t already know who it belonged to their name was written right across it. Laila McQueen was exactly Thorgy’s type. So short Thorgy didn’t know whether she wanted to pick her up and carry her away or lay down so she could crawl all over her. Her ass was unbelievably perfect, and she felt her stomach drop in jealousy when she noticed Chi Chi looking at it like she agreed. Laila also seemed to come out of her shell as she got out of drag, she had this effortlessly sexy quality about the way she held herself as a boy, and Thorgy wanted to see more.

  
Thorgy realized she was staring and turned around, but couldn’t help letting out a little ‘woo’ of excitement about the whole situation. After eight years of auditioning she couldn’t be happier about finally being on the race.

…

Acid liked Laila, after hearing her throw shade across the room at Bob the day before she decided to set her mirror right next to where she was getting ready. Unfortunately, there were already some other girls chatting with her when she got there.

  
“Girl, let me tell you, I went straight passed thirsty to dehydrated. The first thing I’m doing when I get out of here is landing on some dick.” Laila was saying as she sponged black paint above her bra.

  
“Well I can help you with that here, girl.” Chi Chi flirted.

  
“Um…” Laila laughed, “I need an adult.”

  
_Yes you do,_ Acid thought as she walked by the two of them, Laila looked like she could be eaten alive by any one of the other girls, except maybe Derrick. That was a whole other level of unawareness. Acid decided to sit on her own instead, or as close to alone as one could get in a room full of drag queens, as she turned around she caught a glimpse of Thorgy, holding part of Chi Chi’s outfit and looking like she had just seem a ghost.

  
Chi Chi was still joking with Laila, sitting a little too close to comfort in Acid’s opinion, and Thorgy’s too considering the way her grip tightened on silver fabric.  
Interesting  
…  
After that Acid started noticing Thorgy more, mostly noticing Thorgy noticing Laila. If she wasn’t laughing at someone’s joke or working on her outfit she was watching Laila.

  
During Untucked Thorgy nearly jumped out of the seat she was in to offer it to Laila, she listened and watched with extreme concern when Laila told them all she was definitely lip syncing, and she kept her eyes on Laila while everyone else talked about their critiques.

  
Thorgy was scared that this girl would be gone before they even had a chance to get to know each other, she hadn’t been familiar with Laila before the show and the fact that if she’s in the bottom she’d be up against a Miss Continental winner didn’t give her much hope for her staying, as much as the thought hurt.

  
All she could do was watch from the other side of the couch as Laila quietly sat, she wasn’t practicing the song, but she didn’t look defeated either. Thorgy didn’t know what to make of her apparent lack of worry about being in the bottom. Maybe even after all that talk she really didn’t think she was lip syncing, after all Robbie was wearing a white square of fabric. Even though Thorgy was safe she was still full of anxiety over the outcome of the episode.  
…  
It turned out that Thorgy had nothing to worry about. As she watched Laila throw herself all over the runway she knew there was no way Ru would send her home, it also didn’t hurt that Naysha looked like she was a referee at a soccer game rather than Lady Gaga.

  
Thorgy couldn’t take her eyes off her, she was giving them sex on a stick and it was amazing. Her legs spreading against the ground and the way she always seemed to be giving Thorgy the perfect view of her ass was mesmerizing.

  
Acid was in shock that Robbie wasn’t in the bottom two, but that was quickly overshadowed by Laila’s performance. She never thought she’d find someone like Laila hot, but now that she’s right in front of her, losing layers like it’s summer in India and rubbing herself against the ground she thinks Thorgy might have been onto something about that queen. And if she’s being honest Thorgy’s interest made things that much more interesting for Acid.  
…  
“Whoa there, Tammie Brown!” Laila said to Thorgy after they were stepping off the runway.

  
Thorgy, whose hands were still on Laila’s padded ass, let go and laughed at the younger queen.

“I’m sorry, I had to after that performance!” she laughed

  
“Well I didn’t tell you to stop.” Laila winked at her. The producers and crew were telling them to shut up but Thorgy was used to ignoring that and kept talking to Laila as they were ushered into waiting while Naysha wrote her lipstick message.

  
“I’m serious, that was so good I almost stole a buck out of Bob’s purse to tip you.”

  
“I’m just glad I’m still here.” Laila said, looking down.

  
“You deserve it.”

  
Thorgy grabbed her hand to reassure her, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Acid, even from across the room, she watched Thorgy rub soothing circles onto Laila’s pulse point and plotted her next move.

  
…  
The next day’s challenge gave Acid no chance to talk to Laila at all, but it did give her a chance to be nearly annoyed to death by Chi Chi and Thorgy. If it wasn’t enough that Chi Chi didn’t want to get anything done, Thorgy was acting like a damn Pixar character and trying to get out of doing a good performance by being funny. She knew that she was coming off bitchy but they got to use the choreography they came up with and as long as Dax put in a little bit of effort the next day their group would have to win.

  
The only time they got to interact with the other group was when they put together the last few seconds of choreography, and Acid made sure that she was standing right beside Laila the whole time, whether to spite Thorgy or out of her own enjoyment she didn’t quite know yet, but it felt pretty good to see Thorgy’s begrudging approval of the final product.  
The feeling of Laila’s waist under her hand and the way they locked eyes during the final pose was just the cherry on top.

  
…  
“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Thorgy asked Laila who had been franticly looking through suitcases with a defeated expression on her face.

  
“I just feel like a fucking idiot, I was really dreading this runway and I have nothing that goes with my dress.” She gestured to the iridescent wrap dress hanging over a chair.

“Oh! I might have something,” Thorgy dug around in her carry on sized bag of jewelry, “How about these cuffs?”

  
“Those are really nice thank you, really.” She looked Thorgy in the eyes and tried to smile even though she knew this challenge might be the one that takes her out.  
…

“You’re going to be fine, it’s not like Dax is much of a personality.” Acid told Laila during one of the quieter moments backstage.

  
“This isn’t like the last time though, I can’t just throw myself on the ground and pretend it’s choreography for every song.”

  
“Just turn it out, okay?” Acid grabbed her hands and tried to get her to look at her. “Everyone here loves you, okay? I’m sure someone will be willing to help a bitch out.”

  
“You need help?”

  
“Haha, get out of here.” Acid deadpanned, pushing her away even though there was a smile on both of their faces now. “Looks like someone else is missing you.”

  
She nodded to where Thorgy had been watching them, and Laila followed her gaze.

  
They both smiled.  
…  
Acid and Thorgy didn’t talk about it, not after they were in the waiting room after both Laila and Dax were ushered away, not after they were let back into the room to read their messages, they didn’t even talk to each other on the van ride back to the hotel. Acid quietly tried her best to cheer Thorgy up by offering her an arm around her waist, but after seeing the usually happy queen about to cry after Laila left she didn’t want to overstep her bounds. The tension about the entire day was hanging in the air around them as they were let into their hotel rooms, Laila was leaving and everything that was implied about their weird three-way orbiting would be leaving with her.

  
…  
At 3am Thorgy decided it was now or never. Thorgy knew if she snuck out now while everyone was asleep she could tiptoe across the hall to Laila’s room to see her before she left in the morning without getting in too much trouble. She grabbed a shoe to prop her door open and quietly cracked her door, trying not to jostle the tape the crew had put over it too much. When she got into the hallway she locked her eyes onto the door she had seen Laila exit from just a few days before and moved towards it.

  
Suddenly Thorgy heard another door open behind her.

  
_Fuck! Well_ , she thought, _at least being part of a triple elimination will get people talking._

  
She turned around slowly, not wanting to see what she was sure was an angry crew member.

“What are you doing?” Thorgy asked when she saw who it really was, Acid, ugh.

  
“I’m going to see Laila.” She said matter-of-factly, her lip ring glinted when she smirked, reflecting off the cheap fluorescents in the hotel hallway.

  
“No you’re not!” Thorgy gasped, then she gathered herself, “I mean…why? You know I like her, why are you doing this?”

  
“I do know you like her. But I also know you, Thorgy, and I know when you get like this you’ll never make the first move. It’s one night, just give me this.”

  
“No! Jamin, this is why no one likes you, you take everything with no regard to other people. Since when do you even like her?”

  
“Why does that matter?”

  
“I saw her first”

  
“You sound like a child.”

  
“No I don’t, you do!”

  
“No you!”

  
Just before resorting to sticking out her tongue Thorgy heard the door they were in front of open.

  
“Girls, girls, you’re both pretty.” Laila, or _Tyler,_ rather must have heard them. Even though he tried to joke his eyes were rimmed with red and his smile showed up a little watery.

  
“Oh no, we weren’t-” Thorgy tried to back track.

  
“Yes, we were.” Acid rolled her eyes. “So, what do you say?”

  
Tyler looked up at both of them, standing nearly a foot taller than him, and his mouth opened in understanding. “I don’t know why we’re fighting, I’d love to climb both of you like trees.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler’s words seemed to set off something in Shane and he took the situation into his hands. He pushed Tyler back into the room they were gathered in front of by a hand on his hip, grabbing Jamin by the sleeve of his hoodie and bringing him along.

Once the door was closed behind them Shane let go of Jamin to focus on Tyler, he leaned down to press his lips to the younger mans, quick and messy. His arms wound around his waist and Tyler stretched himself up to do the same to Shane’s neck.

Jamin watched them both with rapt attention, the way they moved together was like a work of art. Tyler’s hands crept up to entangle with Shane’s tied up dreads and his hands were busy twisting and turning the loose fabric of Tyler’s tank top like he was ready to rip it off.

Suddenly the conversation with Derrick during Untucked came back to Jamin, about boys and how they get jealous and the situation gets a little claustrophobic and familiar all at once, he didn’t even notice that he had frozen until Tyler spoke up.

“Come on.” He encouraged, and Jamin, seeing both Tyler and Shane looking up at him with those big dark eyes, couldn’t even think of saying no.

He moved behind Tyler, digging his long fingers into the indents above his hipbones and pulling them flush together, making Tyler groan in appreciation. Shane locked eyes with him over Tyler’s head and they both moved their lips closer, tentatively and testing the waters of something that was new and unexpected for both of them.

The three of them were locked together at the hips, Tyler grinding into both of them as they kissed above his head. Shane gently sucked on Jamin’s lip piercing before breaking away.

“Do you want to move this to the bed?” He asked.

Jamin nodded and before Tyler could react he was being picked up and thrown onto his own king sized bed. Shane laughed and joined Jamin in toeing off their shoes and crawling up the bed to meet Tyler where he greeted both of them with a quick kiss. Jamin kneeled back so he could unzip the hoodie he was wearing while Shane attached himself to Tyler’s side, slinging one leg over him and lazily sucking on his neck. He was honestly still in shock at the whole situation, but since he didn’t know how long it’d be until he saw Tyler again he was ready to make the most of this night.

Soon Jamin joined them, on the other side of Tyler and now shirtless, he mirrored Shane’s work on the other side of Tyler’s neck and moved his hands down to map out his body. He pushed his thin tank top up so his hands could roam over Tyler’s soft chest and stomach completely. Baggy pajama pants were pushed down similarly, and Jamin lightly grazed over the straining bulge in the man’s underwear before pushing himself up to get a better view.

He looked down at the other two with a smile on his face. Tyler already looked like he was falling apart, pants below his hips and shirt pushed above his nipples, his chest was rising and falling rapidly as Shane dug his hands around the yielding flesh of his waist and ass. Jamin decided to help him out by getting Shane’s attention and coordinating their movements so they could get him out of those pesky clothes.

Both Jamin and Shane’s hands danced along the waistband of Tyler’s pants, waiting for his approval. At his slow nod they worked together, bringing down his pants and briefs in one fluid movement, leaving his lower half completely bared for them. Realizing his shirt wasn’t doing anything to help matters Tyler sat up and threw it off himself, allowing it to fall somewhere across the room for them to find later.

Shane looked in awe at the beautiful creature laid out before him and felt a little overdressed for the occasion. He stripped quickly before reaching for Tyler and flipping their positions so he was on top. Tyler’s short legs were straddled around Shane’s waist and they both let out a breathy groan at the feeling of their cocks brushing together.

Jamin joined them on the other side of Tyler, he brushed light kisses down his spine and laid a sharp smack on one of his ass cheeks, making Tyler whimper in response. He rubbed a hand over the warm red flesh and reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table he had spotted earlier. He uncapped and warmed the lube slightly by rubbing his fingers together before sliding them over Tyler lightly.

Tyler broke the kiss he was locked in with Shane to moan and push back against the other man’s long fingers. The movement had him grinding against Shane at the same time and he buried his head in the crook of Shane’s neck while Jamin slowly worked him open.

Jamin tried to be gentle and patient with Tyler, but the boy was taking it like a champ, open and ready for everything Jamin was giving him, his arousal extremely evident. When he was three fingers in and getting more lube he asked Tyler, “Do you have any condoms?”

Tyler nodded and leaned over the bed, fishing out a shoe box and pulling a few condoms out. Jamin threw one to Shane and ripped the other open with his teeth before putting it on himself. Shane mirrored his actions and once he was ready Jamin poured more lube onto his hand, working it over Shane’s erection to ready it for Tyler.

Shane moaned and dug his long fingers into Jamin’s strong shoulders for support. Once he was ready Jamin left him with a quick kiss and turned Tyler around so he was straddling Shane backwards.

Tyler’s heart was beating out of his chest, his entire body was buzzing with nervous energy and he could feel the tightening of Shane’s finger tips that had moved to his hips. He allowed himself to be lifted and moved until he was poised right above Shane, the tip of his cock brushing teasingly against him. One of Shane’s hands was removed so he could stroke softly down Tyler’s spine.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got you.” He whispered, and Tyler felt a rush of emotion, tightening his chest and burning behind his eyes.

He let himself push onto Shane, riding him straight down to the hilt while Shane gasped beneath him and Jamin’s hands roamed around his body, finally stopping to grasp his erection. Tyler was overstimulated and his cock was swollen and dripping with need for attention that Jamin was gladly providing. Tyler decided to return the favor.

By pulling his hips towards him Tyler was able to match Shane’s even thrusts and get to work Jamin with his mouth. Starting out with kittenish licks and eventually swallowing inch by inch down, Tyler blew Jamin beautifully.

The three of them moved together in an perfectly imperfect harmony. Shane’s hands were wrapped around Tyler’s hips and Jamin’s fingers brushed through the top of Tyler’s undercut as they shifted movements.

Tyler was close, and by the erratic thrusts of the others he could tell they were too, Jamin came first, his hands locked on tighter to Tyler’s purple hair as he finally let go, letting out expletives and moaning Tyler’s name as he came. Shane followed close behind, taking Jamin’s place in working Tyler’s cock with his hand and thrusting into him fast and hard until they both came, almost together.

Coming down from the high and waiting for the other two men to return from throwing away their condoms Tyler’s eyes started to water from emotion for the second time that day.

“What’s wrong?” Shane asked when he returned, starting to worry about his new lover.

“I’m just going to miss you guys.” Tyler said wetly.

Shane crawled up the bed to hug Tyler, “It won’t be long before you’ll see us again.” He said, he had already been privately thinking of ways to fly out to Massachusetts before going home to Brooklyn, whenever that would be.

“Yeah, Shane’s right. Come on, let’s get some rest.” Jamin added, flipping the light switch off and joining the two of them.

The three of them fell asleep, messy and tangled into each other, dreading the moment they would eventually have to part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was bad, but i seriously contemplated just updating with a chapter that said "they fucked". count your blessings.

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like I was kind of mean to Bob and Chi Chi, but I really love them, I just wrote this based on confessionals in the show and things Thorgy has said at her viewing parties. It's hard to be totally fair to them without pulling focus from the main story. But anyways, part 2 will pick up right where this left off, if you know what I mean. wink wonk. <3


End file.
